


Share The Stars With Me

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Gavin, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Spirits, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Gavin is dead, his ghost became tied to paranormal investigator Niles after he brought him back with him. As they get to know each other, Niles shows Gavin his favourite place.





	Share The Stars With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_carnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_carnations/gifts).

> This was a commission from my dear, wonderful megan, thank you so much you treasure  
It's written with love, I hope you like it  
<3
> 
> If anyone is interested in commissions find me @dirtyandr0id

“Come up here, I want to show you something,” Niles said. 

They stood on the top floor of the mansion and somewhere below the sound of a grandfather clock chimed. It was getting late, and Gavin couldn’t tell what he was thinking but there was a glint in his eye that meant something exciting. He was getting used to seeing it, and there were always new things for Niles to show him that kept Gavin guessing what would be next.

He followed him up the large, spiral staircase, unsure which one it was as there were at least three in that area of the mansion alone. The appeal was undeniable, he had to admit, because they looked incredibly beautiful. Even if it made him feel somewhat dizzy climbing so high.

There were paintings on all the surrounding walls, ones of vague shapes, ones of demonic imagery, people with fangs and horns reaching out to him. They were dark and framed with rich, gold detailing. Gavin knew straight away it was Niles who had decorated, it was definitely his taste. As he looked at them curiously, his eyes traveled up to notice the top of the staircase was drawing closer. He squinted, and realized it seemed to lead to… nothing.

There was no opening, no extra floor. Just stairs leading up into the ceiling.

“I know I can pass through shit, but what's the point of a staircase into nothing?” Gavin asked, frowning at what he assumed was the roof of the mansion.

“There’s a hatch, stupid," Niles teased. He gave Gavin a small smile as he reached up and unlocked it. Pushing up, he lifted the small, square hatch and revealed the open sky. Gavin looked up in surprise. He was blown away by seeing just how beautiful it was to look up at the stars in a place so free of any light pollution or clouds. He had never seen such a clear night.

Niles climbed up, and Gavin watched him move with refined ease, something he must have gotten from years of practice. He thought about young Niles disappearing at night, escaping to watch the stars, looking up so often- thinking and dreaming. He wondered what he wished for as a kid whenever a shooting star would fly past overhead. 

“You may be dead, but you don’t have to be so slow,” Niles mused, leaning over to look down at him. 

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Gavin snorted. He followed Niles up onto the roof and almost gasped. 

If he’d thought it looked beautiful before, that was nothing compared to seeing the entire view that stretched out for miles before him. The sky was a deep black, contrasting even more against the brightness of the stars that peppered the expanse surrounding them both.

"Holy shit, Niles," Gavin said, astonished. 

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's freaking beautiful up here."

Niles walked across the flat area of the roof and smiled, hugging himself in his grey sweater. 

Gavin worried when they'd first met that Niles was incapable of smiling or laughing, there was always such a stoic expression on his face. Those days he was seeing more and more of his true emotions, and he began to adore the small quirk of his lips, the slight crinkle at his eyes, the softer tone of his voice. It was like slowly peeling back the layers and seeing something even more beautiful beneath surface.

There were no sounds besides the steady breathing of Niles and the gentle breeze that rolled through the trees. Niles sat down carefully near the centre of the roof, his gaze looking beyond the horizon of the estate and further.

Gavin followed his eyeline out and across the acres of land secluding them from anyone else. "Is it weird not having neighbours?" he wondered out loud, taking a seat beside him and leaning back on his hands.

Niles tilted his head as he thought. "I've never had them before, so I suppose I wouldn't know," he replied.

"Was it not lonely?” Gavin asked.

"I had company," was his simple answer. 

Gavin had been living around Niles and Connor for long enough to appreciate the bond they shared. They knew each other well, working together like a well oiled machine, even outside their business partnership in the paranormal. It was simply knowing someone to their core and accepting it. There was no question they'd do anything for each other, even though they'd never need to say it. It was enough to make him wish he'd had something like that with his own brother.

Lying back, Niles settled himself so he could see directly up into the sky. He clasped his hands over his stomach and gazed upwards. "Is this how you expected your afterlife to be?"

Gavin smiled down at him. It wasn't at all. The fact he was dead came as a shock in itself, but to be tethered to the world by something else, after his physical form was no longer anchoring him, was in some ways unfathomable. Nevertheless, he felt free in that moment, lighter, and more at peace. 

"It's better," he said honestly.

When he had imagined life after death, it was dark emptiness filled with nothing and non existence. What he actually had was light, stars, freedom, and Niles. It was better than he could have dreamed.

Pulling something from his pocket, Niles placed a small box between them, fiddling with his phone for a moment before soft music began to play. Gavin realized it was a speaker, and a calming instrumental melody filled the air around them, making him relax further as if he were sinking right into the sounds.

He'd never believed he could have moments of pure, unburdened happiness in life. With his being cut short, he was just grateful he could have those kinds of moments in his death. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to fear or agonize over. He was calm, truly calm, for the first time he could remember.

"I like it here," Gavin said up into the stars.

Niles reached out a little, as if about to try holding his hand. He didn’t- he couldn’t- but Gavin felt the intention bring a smile to his face. 

"Then stay," Niles replied.

Gavin had no idea why he was there, or how long he would be around for, but he really hoped he could. "I'll try."

They lay together and looked upwards, letting the music carry them away into the stars.


End file.
